


Victor?

by MidnightJoker



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: It's the final match between Champion Victor and Gym leader Marnie, but what happens when Marnie's Grimmsnarl starts to Gigantamax out of control?
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Victor's champion outfit, he wears the champion uniform, grey shoes, his old hat, and oddly enough, his uniform is covered by a leather jacket Marnie made for him. Yes, she made it. Yes he still wears it, his fan girls try to take it off of him and throw it away when he isn't looking. (Marnie, Gloria, Hop, and Victor are 16)

"IT'S A SUPER EFFECTIVE HIT! DOWN GOES MORPEKO!" The commentators blare out of their microphones, Victor looks at Marnie and gives off a determined smile.

"Your really pushing my team to the edge! Now I know why we're rivals!" Victor says. Marnie felt a light blush creep up on her face. (She grabbed the last dusk ball of her party pokemon, Grimmsnarl, she tossed it out as Grimmsnarl had gotten a determined smile on it's face.

"Face it, I'm gonna end up bein' champion, Victor! 'N Grimmsnarl's gonna help me and your time as champion!" Marnie says. She sees Grimmsnarl start to grow, it starts getting bigger and bigger.

"G-Grimmsnarl?" Marnie wondered. Grimmsnarl had gigantamaxed? She saw that everyone had started to flee the stadium. Marnie just stood in front of her now crazed gigantic pokemon. She wondered why Grimmsnarl had grown so big, then she heard a distant voice.

"Corviknight, get Marnie to safety!" A voice ordered. A Corviknight grabbed her shoulders with it's talons, and flew her to the other pitch. She could see Victor running towards them, as three giant stars appeared out of the sky, Victor ran into the circle of stars as his voice could be heard.

"Corviknight, keep Marnie protected!" Victor ordered. Then the stars in surrounding Victor burst. A lot of dust rose as Marnie coughed. The dust cleared, Marnie could hear two adult voices talking.

"Well, it seems your plan has worked as expected, Younger Brother." The first voice said.

"But the plan to Gigantamax that hideous Pokemon was all your idea, Older Brother! I'd say you helped." The second voice replies.

"Now, I do believe that black haired girl survived. What shall we do with her, Older Brother?" The second voice asked.

"Frame her. We shall pin this whole thing on her." The first voice says in a mischievous tone. Marnie came out, she seen two men with weird hairstyles in red and blue talking, she shouted angrily at them, catching their attention.

"I am Sordward." The man in blue began.

"I am Sheilbert." The man in red says.

"Why did you do this to Victor? He could be injured or even dead!" Marnie scolded.

"No, everyone is gonna think _you_ injured your champion!" Shielbert laughed.

"I guess you'll have to stay behind and take the blame while kissing our splendid looking bottoms!" Sordward grinned.

"More like, Celebrity bottoms!" Shielbert laughed. The two men ran away as Marnie looked at the unconscious Victor.

"My baby..." A voice whispered. It was Diana, Victor and Gloria's mother.

"Ma'am. He hit his head against the wall. Two men came and used my pokemon to try to hurt us." Marnie says.

"Your ok, right? Both of you?" Diana asked.

"Victor's fine, I'm fine. But we gotta find those guys." Marnie turned to the crowd, they all have her menacing stares, as if she was responsible!

**(TBC!)**


	2. I didn't do it, honest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Marnie used her pokemon to cause harm towards Victor, but what happens when a retired gym leader, a professor's assistant, and a gym leader trainee start to help Marnie clear her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks Marnie did it, well everyone except Hop, Piers, Gloria, and Diana, of course!

"You did it!! You almost killed the champion!" The crowd yelled. Marnie could hear boos and hisses erupt from the crowd.

"Please! 'M innocent! I'd never hurt Victor!" Marnie says. The crowd kept going her as she ran into the pitch, but Marnie tripped over a pokeball, Corviknight's Pokeball to be exact. She picked it up and placed it in her pocket, Victor's Corviknight swooped down from the sky and gently stopped in front of Marnie, had she earned it's trust? Was Corviknight as protective of Victor as Morpeko was as protective of Marnie?

"You, believe me?" Marnie wondered.

"Cor." Corviknight calmly squawked. Marnie placed Corviknight in it's pokeball as she got up and dusted herself off running towards the pitch.

**(Inside the pitch)**

"M tellin' you, Marnie is incapable of hurtin' the champion!" Piers argued.

"I know Marnie, and I know my brother, they would never lay a finger on each other!" Gloria argues. The news crew nodded as they ran off, Marnie came in as Victor's Corviknight followed behind.

"Wah!" Hop cried. "Victor's Corviknight is extremely aggressive! Like, Morpeko aggressive!"

"It's just helpin' me." Marnie says. "Gotta clear my name, two weird lookin' men wearin' weird colors 'n fancy hairstyles framed me." Gloria, Hop, and Piers looked at her in astonishment.

"They're still holding a grudge?!" Hop wondered.

"Those no good idiots, first they wanted to harm Zacian and Zamazenta, now they go and injure almost killing my little brother?!" Gloria huffed.

"M goin' to tell you one thing bout them, sis." Piers begins. "Their names are Sordward and Shielbert. 'n they've got this grudge gainst me 'n Victor. This was most likely un of their plans."

"I wanna clear my name, 'n make sure Victor is ok. Where is he by the way?"

"Victor's fine." Gloria began. "My Mum took him to a hospital couple of minutes ago."

"M gonna go get back at 'm." Marnie says as she prepares to leave the pitch.

"Wait." Piers says. "M goin with you, gotta keep you safe, little sis."

"I'm coming too!" Gloria says. "Zamazenta, and my other pokemon will help you!"

"Count me in, they need to pay for hurting my best friend!" Hop says with anger in his voice. The group of four ran off, hoping to catch the red and blue wearing menaces.

**(TBC!)**


	3. Back at Spikemuth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have returned to Spikemuth, but what for? It might be for some valuable info on Sordward and Shielbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my headcannon, Swordward and Shielbert are from Alola but they moved to Galar. (Moon and Gladion are Piers and Marnie's parents)

Hop:Wait... Where are we going?

Marnie:To Spikemuth, maybe my parents know something about these sword and shield weirdos.

Piers:Maybe, they won't know Baby sis, Mom's from Kanto and Dad's from Alola.

(When they get to Spikemuth)

???:Oh dear, I do hope the kids are ok...

Marnie:Mum! We're back!

???:Marnie! (She hugs her and Piers) oh, I'm so glad your ok!

Piers:Mum, we wanna know, what do you know about Swordward n' Shielbert?

???:Those names...

???:Come on, Moon. We had to tell them at one point.

Moon:Alright, Gladion, I'll tell them.

(Moon motions the four inside as Moon's Lilligant goes up to play with Marnie like when she was little)

Gladion:Swordward and Shielbert, The plan to ruin Zacian and Zamazenta's reputation wasn't their only scheme.

Hop:What do you mean, Mr.Aether?

Gladion:Back when Selene and I were doing our island challenge, We found them trying to provoke Sogaleo and Lunala, they failed after we defeated them in a battle.

Moon:They came to Galar thinking no one would stop them here. But they just left for the newly built gym in Motostoke.

Marnie:Victor... He saved me...

Hop:Thanks, Mr and Mrs.Aether, we'll stop them!

Gloria:Wait, Hop! We should wait for Piers and Marnie! (She runs after him)

Piers:Those two are really somethin...

Marnie:Piers... (All four run off)

(With Hop and Co.)

Marnie:Hop! Don't go so quickly! We are all upset about what they did to Victor!

Gloria:We should prepare, in case they have followers that helped them.

(More soon?)


	4. Victor... It's me... Don't you remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has woken up from his coma, But one thing is off, Victor only remembers his sister, and that he's champion, that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor has amnesia which only triggers when he hits his head too hard.

Gloria:Guys! Guys! Wait. My Mum called me just now.

Hop:What did she say?

Gloria:Victor's awake! C'mon.

**(At the Hospital, more specifically, Victor's room)**

Gloria:Mum, Little Bro! (She hugs them both)

Victor:Glad to see you too, sis. Who are your friends?

Marnie:F-Friends?

Hop:I don't like the sound of that.

Piers:I knew somethin was off bout the champion... He's got amnesia or somethin like that.

Marnie (as tears stream down her cheeks):V-Victor, It's me... Marnie... Don't you remember?

Hop:We gotta stop Swordward and Shielbert! We'll worry about Victor later, mate! (The group of four rush off to Motostoke)

**(On the train to Motostoke)**

Hop:Marnie seems down...

Piers:Yeah, Victor's amnesia hit 'er the hardest, she loved 'im. Told 'im 'ow she felt. He accepted and now everything they did he doesn't remember.

Gloria:Marnie, it's ok... I'm sure Victor will remember everything again, you have to give him time after we stop Swordward and Shielbert. Ok?

Marnie:But Victor, H-He liked me... We had somethin! Now with that amnesia he has. (She starts crying some more) some girl's gonna charm 'im and steal 'im away from me!

Gloria:It's ok Marnie, I'll even help him catch up if you want!

Marnie:You? *sniff* You'd 'elp me win 'im back?

Gloria:Sure! What are friends for?

(More soon?)


	5. Battle with Sorward and Shielbert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes have finally arrived to Motostoke! Looks like Marnie has a score to settle with the self proclaimed 'kings' of Galar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle with Sorward and Shielbert is a double battle, they have 2 followers who battle Hop and Piers

**(Motostoke gym)**

Marnie:We're ere. Motostoke...

Hop:C'mon! The new gym is just up the stairs...

(The four rush through the town and take the lift, they get into it and see two men blocking the entrance)

???:We can't let you through, you'll harm the next kings of Galar's noble pokemon.

Hop:Gloria, go on ahead! I'll battle this one.

Gloria:Right.

(Piers grabs his mic stand and pulls it out)

Piers:Sis, settlin' the score with 'em is important, right? Go on, I'll 'old this 'un back!

(Gloria and Marnie run inside and see Sorward and Shielbert sitting on thrones)

Sorward:Look around you, Girls like you have no business with kings like us!

Shielbert:Look at the black haired girl well, audience, She was the one who injured the champion!

(The crowd booed)

Marnie:How bout start runnin' and stop lyin? Before your "noble" pokemon get hurt.

Sorward:Very well. We'll give you a taste of defeat!

(Battle start)

Sordward:Ho Ho! It seems this match will be easier than I thought!

Marnie:Drill peck.

Shielbert:What?

(Golisopod is knocked out in one hit)

Gloria:Rapidash! Psychic! (Sirfetch'd faints in one hit)

Shielbert:Impossible! (He sends out Brozong as Sorward sends out Doublade)

Marnie:Steel wing.

(Doublade is one shotted)

Gloria:Rapidash, use high horsepower!

(Brozgong is one shotted)

Sordward:They are simply too powerful! (He sends out Bisharp as Sheilbert sends out Falinks)

Marnie:Air slash.

(Down goes Falinks)

Gloria:High horsepower, again!

(The duo withdraw their pokemon afraid of Marnie and Gloria)

Gloria:Now, I think it's time you confess. Unless you _really_ want to feel what my brother felt?

Sordward:F-Fine! We did it! We Gigantamaxed her Grimmsnarl...

Shielbert:Please forgive us!

Piers:Alright you two. Back to the prisons with ya. I have no clue how ya got out.

Shielbert:T-The prisons should be nice...

Gloria:Not after what you confessed, they're super mad at you now!

Piers:Let's get goin...

**(End)**

(Epilogue)

Victor ended up remembering everything thanks to Gloria and Marnie.

Piers got happy that Marnie found a guy who treated her right.

At age 17 Gloria became a gym leader and her gym uses psychic types.

Hop became a professor, he hands out starters to the children who want to start the gym challenge.

Victor and Marnie got married at 22 and had Allison at 24

Hop and Gloria also got married at age 22 they had Leo (Leon) and Alex at age 25


End file.
